Vectorman
Vectorman is the main playable protagonist of the Vectorman series of video games. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal * Gex vs Vectorman (Completed) * Mega Man vs. Vectorman * R.O.B vs VectorMan (Abandoned) * Rayman VS Vectorman (Completed) * Pulseman vs Vectorman * Ballz Vs Vectorman Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Iron Man (Marvel Comics) * Pulseman * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Ballz History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Vectorman * Age: Unknown * Height: 7 orbs high * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Sludge Barge Pilot Weapons * Blaster **One in each hand with unlimited ammo **Can slow down decents just by shooting down **Easily blasts weak walls apart * Jet Boosters **Allows for a double jump **Jets can inflict massive damage to enemies if timed right * Wave Gun **Fires a five-way spread that can go through walls * Bolo Gun **A slow-firing weapon that can hit an enemy and the ones behind it as well * Pulse Beam **Shoots small bursts of static pulse * Laser Beam **Fires multiple laser beams at once * Energy Shot **Fires a single-power laser shot at a time * Nucleus Shield **Creates a shield which protects Vectorman for a short while before * Overkill **A powerful blast that wipes out anything on screen **Was strong enough to destroy an entire fortress from the inside Morphs * Tank **Turns into a tank which can fire missiles * Drill **Transforms Vectorman into a drill that can break through certain floors * Missile **Transforms Vectorman into a missile that can burst through ceilings and kill any enemies he comes in contact * Buggy **Turns Vectorman into a car-like form that break through walls and can ram into enemies * Bomb **Turns Vectorman into a bomb that wipes out nearby enemies, walls, floors, and ceilings * Jet **Allows Vectorman to fly around everywhere and ram into enemies * Parachute **Allows Vectorman to twirl his arms around to make a slow decent and ram into enemies * Shield **Creates a shield that protects Vectorman for 30 seconds **This removes any upgrades he has prior to using the shield **The shield will disappear if he grabs another upgrade * Scorpion Tail **Morphs Vectorman's arms into a scorpion tail that protrudes from his back **He can whip his tail to kill enemies quickly and can even walk on lava * Tick Punch **Allows Vectorman to throw powerful close ranged punches at enemies **The punches are apparently strong enough to break boulders into pieces * Rhino Charge **Gives Vectorman the horns of a rhino so he can quickly charge at enemies * Tornado **This turns Vectorman into a small tornado that can destroy enemies and blocks he comes in contact with * Helicopter **Makes him form orbs on his back in the form of helicopter blades to allow for safe descents * Roller Skate **Gives him roller skate orbs on his feet, this allow him to move at a faster pace while he shoots down his foes Feats * Saved the world twice, first time from corrupted Orbots and the second from giant mutated insects * Defeated WarHead, an Orbot powered by a nuclear bomb * Survived an explosion in the Sludge Barge while it was in orbit and managed to safely make it down to Earth * Destroyed the entire fortress from the inside by using Overkill Weaknesses * Lacks weapon variety * Majority of Morphs run on a timer Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants